The Meadow Revisited
by abroadwayluver
Summary: Bella's a vampire, and she and Edward revisit their meadow.


Bella lay flat on her stomach, plucking grass out of the ground. I smiled to myself as I watched her, appearing to be deep in thought about which piece of grass to pluck out next. Of course, with her mind being closed off to me, I couldn't know for sure. I settled for asking her, instead.

"Hey, Bella, love."

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking of?"

"Oh, nothing. Simply reminiscing about my old life." I cringed at her words, but my face returned to it's previous smile.

"At long last, beginning regretting becoming a bloodsucking, life-ending monster," I asked, keeping my tone light, making sure she could hear the smile in my face. She looked up at me, her face portraying exasperation. My smile turned sheepish.

"What?"

"No, you big dummy. I have yet to regret it, and I've been stuck with you for 90 years already. I meant my life before _you_," she said, rolling her eyes as if that was supposed to be obvious.

"Oh. Well, _sorry _I can't read your mind," I retorted, not in an unkind voice however.

"Why do you think that is, Edward? I mean, I'm finally a vampire. Shouldn't that fix the glitch in my brain," she queried as she got up to sit next to me, nearly tripping on the way. I chuckled.

"I don't know, Bella. I mean, you're _finally _a vampire, and yet, you still lack the skill of walking on a flat surface without taking a spill," I teased.

"Hey, in my defense, my rate of falling down has lowered itself significantly, thank you very much."

"By significantly, you mean not a difference?"

"You know me so well."

"Oh, silly Bella," I sighed blissfully, placing her on my lap and wrapping my arms around her now hard, cold torso. I placed my lips against her neck, chuckling.

"What?"

"You've been turned into a vampire, and still you retain all your Bella-esque qualities." As I had predicted, Bella gave a great snort at my words. She turned around to face me. To a human, her movement would have been impossible to catch. But with my enhanced eyes, it was as slow as ever.

"Are you joshing me?! I'm impossibly fast-"

"To a normal person-"

"impossibly strong-"

"I don't know about that one. Emmett may want to contest that-"

"beautiful-"

"You were always beautiful, merely too blind to see it-"

"and haven't aged for 90 years!"

"Thank you for proving my point."

"Oh, shut up, smart ass. You know what I mean."

"Sadly, I don't know. For some reason, as we have established countless times before, I can't read your mind. Care to enlighten me?" She glowered at me with her beautiful caramel-colored eyes before resuming her speech.

"As I was saying, new Bella is much faster, stronger, beautiful, and she hasn't aged for 90 freakin' years! Old Bella was slow, weak, plain, and she sure as hell didn't look like she was five when she turned eighteen!"

"And I'm glad not. Otherwise, I would have felt like a real pedophile." She smacked me across the arm, crossing her arms but a second later.

"Even with your new enhancements, you still can't hurt me. Poor Bella," I mocked with a grin. She stuck her tongue out at me, glaring all the while.

"Ah, love, come back. Twas only joking. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Think it's a right lark, poking fun at me, eih?" However, she crawled back into my arms with a small smile on her face.

"Almost as fun as kissing you," I replied before moving her so that she faced me, allowing me to plan a kiss on her perfect lips. Bella responded as she always had, gasping, moving her lips against mine eagerly. However, unlike all those other times when she was human, I could respond just as excitedly, without having to worry about all the consequences. I kissed her back, her mouth opening just the slightest bit. She traced my lips with her tongue, and I allowed her to take the kiss a bit further. She pushed me to the ground, one hand massaging my scalp, the other running up and down my back. My hands mirrored their actions. After a few minutes of silent snogging, I broke our kiss gently.

"Hmm. It seems my 'new enhancements' are useful for something _after all_," Bella declared smugly.

"Who broke our kiss?"

"I was about to as well. Quite unnerving, not breathing. I couldn't smell ..." Here, Bella trailed off and a slightest tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. I suppose all the blood she consumes from feeding on bear has to go somewhere... I decided to taunt her for a bit.

"Smell what? What did you need to smell that was so important that you had to break our kiss?"

"Oh, shut up. You know full well what I smelled."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Stop acting like an idiot. It doesn't suit you."

"But I don't, Bella dear. Could you mean the smell of the grass? It is quite sweet. Perhaps the dew from the fairly recent rain."

"Ack, fine. If it will make you shut up, I couldn't smell _you_. Happy?"

"No, not really." She let out a long-suffering moan at my antics. I quite enjoyed acting stupid, really.

"What do I smell like? Candy? Trees? Eggs?"

"Actually, you smell like a bit like roses..." I felt a bit annoyed; I always thought roses were too strong.

"...But not the pungent smelling ones. You have a much more subdued smell," Bella mused.

"That would be the exact opposite of you, of course. Your smell of freesias, even with the mixing and blending of your own blood with bear blood, is quite persistent."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should." Bella pulled me back in for another unexpected but thoroughly welcome kiss. After our very passionate beginning, we ended slowly, with small closed-mouth kisses, our foreheads touching each other.

"Bella, you really have always been beautiful. This transformation hardly changes anything."

"Yes it does, you're merely amazingly blind."

"You have no idea how spectacular it feels to be with you," I sighed after leaving a kiss on the side of her mouth.

"I think I do, Edward."

"No, you don't. When I'm with you, I ... I feel like a seventeen year old boy again, instead of the nearly 200 year old man I am."

"And I feel like an 18 year old again, instead of the nearly 100 year old woman I am."

"Darling, you are just a bit _over_ one hundred."

"Details, details," she said dismissively, grinning as she did. her white teeth gleaming.

"I feel like a pedophile again."

"I hope that's a compliment."

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Edward." We lay there for the rest of the afternoon, in our meadow once more.

* * *

**I think it's a bit over drabble length? Lol. Boring, I know, and the kisses SUCKED. Oh well (: Sorry for any mistakes, but it is...5:00 in the morning at the last count, so I'll be a bit slow in catching any mistakes.  
**


End file.
